SPEAK NOW, AUSTIN MOON!
by ReAdErSfEvEr
Summary: what if ally was getting married and not austin? and to dallas! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this idea for a while now, so here it is!**

Austin's pov! On the phone!

A: "dez do you want to hang out?"

D: "sorry I can't. I got to go to ally's wedding today."

A: "oh, ally's getting married to dallas today?"

D: "yes, I got to go, trish is waiting for me."

And with that our talk had ended. I guess I'll just go to sonic boom then.

**At sonic boom**

Ally gave me the key a while ago so I had no trouble getting in. and on the counter was ally's book! I wonder if she wrote anything about me? I opened the book to the last entry. It said:

"_dear book,  
I have to tie the knot with dallas today. I wish that he didn't ask me to married him. I don't love him, I love Austin moon! There I said it! I love Austin moon! But I know he doesn't feel the same way. He didn't even rsvp for the wedding! I wish he would just speak now! I wrote a song a few weeks ago. It's called "speak now". The lyrics go like this_ "_I am not the kind of boy. Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl. Who should be marrying the wrong boy. I sneak in and see your friends, and his snotty little family. All dressed in pastel. And he's is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room. Wearing a tux shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. Fond gestures are exchanged. And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely Husband-to-be. you floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you? Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out and they said speak now. I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room. But I'm only looking at you.I am not the kind of boy. Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl. Who should be marrying the wrong boy. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. And you say lets run away now. I'll meet when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around. When they said 'Speak now'"_

How did I not know ally loves me? I got to stop this wedding!

**At the wedding**

the wedding is almost exact like the song! I hope it ends the same way.

The wedding song starts to play and I hid in the curtains. Ally's dress does not look like anything she would be caught dead in! not even Trish would buy that dress! Dallas must have bought it!

The preacher starts to say some words but not the ones I came here for.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher finally said. I came from my hiding spot

"I do," I said and I didn't know what to say next so I sang the song ally wrote _"I am not the kind of boy. Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl. Who should be marrying the wrong boy. I sneak in and see your friends, and his snotty little family. All dressed in pastel. And he's is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room. Wearing a tux shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. Fond gestures are exchanged. And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely Husband-to-be. you floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you? Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out and they said speak now. I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room. But I'm only looking at you.I am not the kind of boy. Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl. Who should be marrying the wrong boy. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. And you say lets run away now. I'll meet when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around. When they said 'Speak now'!" _I sang.

"Austin, I love you!" ally said running to me.

"I love you, too!" I said holding her in my arms.

"don't married dallas." I said

"I won't." she said

**I had this all plan out but right when I start writing it I forgot the ending so I winged it! And how many people liked it from austin's pov and have it were ally's getting married and not Austin? **

**ReViEw!**


	2. Chapter 2 WTF

This is not an update but please stop reviewing saying that you love Austin or that you want to have s3x with him or crap like that. And do not put your phone number on here. Like how stupid can you be! So just stop. This is completely fictional hens fan"FICTION". So please get your IQ checked because if you do this stuff you most likely have an IQ of -10453421343225405454632. Patrick from sponges bob is smarter than you and he's like brain dead!  
okay I'm done with my rant.


End file.
